iThink I'm in Love
by maddie-zenia
Summary: After the events of iKiss Sam and Freddie realize that they love each other  Rated M for yummy Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay this is my first fan fiction story. So please be nice. Oh, and I plan on this being a lemon filled story. So enjoy and review please!_

Sam pov

I kept thinking about this kiss. _The kiss._ God why did Freddie turn me into such a pansy. I wanted to hate Freddie like always, but I just kept thinking about how much I loved kissing him. No, I must not think like this.

"What's wrong" Carly asked me.

Carly. Carly was my best friend, but I couldn't tell her. I promised not to. God why is this so complicated. Oh well she wouldn't understand anyway.

"Nothing" I replied smoothly

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

Why did she pick now to pay attention? "Yeah, I think I'm going to head home."

"Ok" she frowned," see you later"

"Bye" I said rushing out of there.

I closed the door to her apartment and stared at Freddie's front door.

"Damn" I sighed as I knocked on his door.

A few minutes later he opened the door looking so fucking sexy.

NO!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

My internal battle raged on.

"Hey Sam" he said snapping me out of my inner monologue.

"Can I come in?" I asked because I didn't know what else to say yet.

"Yeah sure" he said.

We walked into his living room when I noticed a lack of his over protective crazy mother.

"Where's your crazy mom" I asked.

"Sam!" he yelled clearly offended.

"What! Frednub it's me what do you expect!" I said. This is where we were comfortable arguing. How screwed up is that.

"She is at my aunt's house for a few days" he said.

"Lucky you" I said smiling.

"Yeah lucky me" he smiled back

**Freddie pov**

She looked so sexy tonight. I was hard not to touch her. Fuck she would kill me if she knew how I felt. How did I feel? Well I knew I loved kissing and I wanted to kiss her again, touch her again, and other more dangerous things. God, I'm falling for my bully. How Cliché.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I ummm just want to ummm ask you ummm about the kiss." She stuttered out.

"What about it?" Oh my god did she like the kiss as much as I did? Did she want to touch me as much as I wanted her right now?

"Nothing, I shouldn't be here." She said sadly.

She turned to leave, "No! Sam don't go!" I said quickly. She turned and I grabbed her wrists.

"Freddie" she whispered.

"Are you thinking about it too?" I said getting closer to her.

"Freddie, I can't I have to go" she said. The sadness in her eyes killed me.

"No, not until you answer." I said. I had to know.

"I can't stop thinking about you", she sighed, defeated, "I keep thinking about the kiss, about you, I can't get you out of my head"

I sighed in relief, she feels the same way. "Me too" I whispered in her ear.

Then are eyes locked and something changed. I pushed her back to the wall, pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her.

Her lips were so soft against mine. She let out a moan pushed her hips into me. I groaned at the feeling. I released her hands and held her around her waist. She hugged my neck pulling down to her. I lift her up so her legs hitched around me. I could her heat on my erection through clothes. I started to kiss her neck when she said "Your bedroom now!" I carried her to my room.

_Okay there is the first Chapter. Review and I will another ASAP . Lemon next Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all to read and reviewed! WARNING: lemon ahead! _

_I do not own iCarly_

**Freddie POV**

When I got the bedroom I lowered her onto my bed. I slowly put my hands under her shirt caressing her soft skin, before lifting the shirt off of her. Then, in true Sam fashion, she took charge. She broke our kiss and starting kissing my neck. Then she made quick work of unbuttoning my shirt. She trailed kisses down my chest and to my forming six pack. I moaned and let my shirt fall off of my shoulders.

I reached around her and unhooked her bra. I tossed it away from us and starting sucking her right nipple. She moaned and held my head steady. I then went to her other nipple, and after I trailed my tongue down her flat stomach until I reached the top of her shorts.

I put my hands on her shorts looking at her to make sure she was okay with this. "Fuck, Freddie just take them off" she moaned. I smirked and pulled them off her. Then she was lying before me in only her boyshort underwear. I took a deep breath and pulled them off too. Then she was completely naked for me. "You're really fucking beautiful" I said before leaning my head down to taste her.

I licked up and down her wet slit. Then I swirled my tongue around her clit. She moaned and bucked under my tongue.

"Freddie oh god yes!" she yelled. My cock strained almost painfully in my jeans. I pushed two fingers in her hot center. I curled them up making her scream out in pleasure.

"OH shit Freddie I'm going to cum!" she screamed. Her walls convulsed around my fingers as she released her juices. I licked my fingers savoring her taste.

"Freddie I want you in me NOW" she said as she took my jeans off, quickly followed by my boxers. She gaped at my cock.

"See something you like, Sammy" I said smirking.

"Just didn't expect a nub like you to be so big." She shot back eyeing my 8 inch dick.

Then she swirled her tongue around my tip. "Shit" I moaned.

"Do you have a condom?"She said rubbing my cock.

"Fuck yeah I'll get it" I managed to say even though it was hard to think with her rubbing my cock.

I went to my drawer and grabbed a condom out of it. I went back to the bed and rolled the condom down my length. Then she climbed on top of me and kissed me I flipped us over "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yes" she said kissing me again.

I slowly pushed my dick into her. I felt better than I could have imagined. I stopped when I felt her barrier. "Just do it Freddie" she said. I pushed though her barrier. Tears streamed down her face. "Sam, are you okay, should I stop." "No, just wait" she said as her tears slowly stopped.

I stayed still, she felt so amazing wrapped around my dick, so tight. "Okay Freddie go" she said.

I start thrusting slowly. "Fuck Sam you so good" I said.

"Faster Freddie!" she moaned

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Fuck Freddie I gonna cum!" she panted.

"Fuck yes Sam cum around my cock!" I yelled.

She screamed when she hit her orgasm. Her walls clamped around my cock and a few thrusts more and I came too. I pulled out after I came and threw away the condom. Then I wrapped my arms around her completely spent. We fell asleep in minutes.

_Okay so this chapter was all lemon. I think that deserves a review! _

_Hope you enjoyed- Maddie_


End file.
